There are many useful applications for power controllers, voltage regulators, DC/DC converters, and the like. Some applications, such as where a voltage regulator is being used to supply a regulated voltage to an electronic device from a car battery (e.g. via a USB interface), require very low quiescent currents when the electronic device is not being used so as not to unnecessarily drain the car battery. Designing a voltage regulator for such applications, can be challenging, particularly when other design requirements need to be considered. For example, the voltage regulator should able to efficiently respond to a sudden change in current requirements, such as when an electronic device is activated after a period of inactivity.